1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system, a device management server apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
When performing printing using a target image forming apparatus with a printing system in which printing processing is performed based on communication between an information processing apparatus and an image forming apparatus via a network, it has been necessary to pre-install in the information processing apparatus a driver corresponding to the target image forming apparatus.
In view of the complex settings that are required for some target image forming apparatuses when installing a driver, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-163993 discusses a technique for realizing printing via a server apparatus that is on a network without installing a driver in the information processing apparatus.
According to this technique, printing can be realized without installing a driver in the information processing apparatus by communication between the information processing apparatus and a server apparatus that includes a driver corresponding to the target image forming apparatus.
However, if information relating to the configuration of the target image forming apparatus is not stored in the server apparatus, it may be impossible to provide the information processing apparatus with a user interface (UI) for setting the appropriate print setting information.